


The City of Miscommunication

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Slash, Switzerland, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat's always liked Tyler. He respects a sick flow and he laughs at all of Pat's jokes. Which he should because Pat's a funny guy, but some people--<i>Jonny</i>-- don't appreciate that. Segs appreciates him. But there are just some things about Seguin that Pat doesn't understand. </p><p>or </p><p>Ten times Tyler Seguin hit on Patrick Kane and he totally failed to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City of Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Biel/Bienne is the largest officially bilingual Swiss city and has thus become "the Swiss City Of Communication" (at least according to Wikipedia), hence the title. 
> 
> Much thanks to chibirhm for looking this over.

Pat's always liked Tyler. He respects a sick flow and he laughs at all of Pat's jokes. Which he should because Pat's a funny guy, but some people-- _Jonny_ \-- don't appreciate that. Segs appreciates him. But there are just some things about Seguin that Pat doesn't understand. Like:

1) He tries to convince Pat to get a tattoo with him. Pat's not opposed to tattoos in theory, but he's pretty sure his parents wouldn't approve so that's never going to happen.

2) It's lucky that Pat's used to Jonny being a complete weirdo in their hotel room because Tyler always insists on cranking the thermostat and then stripping down to his boxers. If he's that hot he should just turn the heat down, but whenever Pat tells him that, Seguin wiggles his eyebrows at him and starts singing "Hot in Herre”. Pat’s pretty sure Seguin was like, ten, when that came out too. 

3) Tyler makes Pat skype with his all his 90 bajillion friends. Pat has a lot of trouble keeping them all straight but Segs really wants them to be buddies.

4) Tyler keeps giving Pat scarves. Pat's not really into scarves, so mostly he just leaves them at Tyler's whenever he’s over. Tyler has enough scarves that he probably won't notice a few more.

5) Tyler promises to take him to "the good clubs" in Boston. Pat's still a bit embarrassed about last summer so he just mumbles something noncommittal.

6) "Would you tell Toews to back off?" Pat looks at Seguin blankly, because he didn't even know they talked.

"I know he's thinking about signing with Biel, is he grilling you about the team?" Pat's sorta offended Jonny didn't ask him, but Segs has been here longer.

"No, he's--" Seguin looks at Pat. "Never mind." He wanders off muttering Beyonce song lyrics.

7) "You have a really hot family," Tyler tells him. "You've all got like, great genes."

Tyler looks really surprised when Pat tackles him and starts trying to give him a wedgie, but if Pat has to hear about how his mom is a MILF or how his sisters are pretty ever again it will be too soon.

8) Seguin is constantly talking about how sweet Pat's hands are. Pat tells Jonny that in Europe people _appreciate_ his sick moves. Jonny does his "it's so funny that you think you're funny" laugh, which oddly Pat misses. He suppose distance does make the heart grow fonder.

9) After Jonny finally signs with Biel Tyler keeps mentioning that they only have five, four, three, two, one more night as roommates. Pat knows, obviously, he has an appointment on his phone to pick Jonny up at the airport. It's not like he's going to forget. 

10) The first game with all three of them they go out on the PP and Seguin scores a goal. Jonny skates over like a madman, hugging Seguin so hard and so thoroughly that Pat isn't even really touching him, just clinging to Jonny's back.

"Ow, ow, you've made your point, hands off, okay," Seguin says, knocking their helmets together in a way that probably looks playful to people who aren't two feet away.

"Good," Jonny says smugly.

Pat has no fucking clue what just happened. Jonny's such a fucking weirdo. It's a good thing he has Pat around to be his friend because he clearly can't interact properly with normal people.

"Sorry about his everything," Pat tells Seguin when they're all sitting on the bench later that period.

"Yeah, well, I guess I should’ve known--" Tyler begins, but then Jonny skates off the ice and he didn't like Pat's pass. As always it escalates, but even while they're screaming at each other they're grinning like loons. Pat fucking missed Jonny, and he didn’t even know how much until they were back together.

It's not until later that Pat realizes Tyler never finished, but it probably wasn't that important anyway. Tyler would have mentioned it if it was, right? Right.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been saying for a while that Tyler Seguin is looking to apparently get himself straight up murdered by Jonathan Toews and writing this for N. was me finally putting my money where my mouth is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The City of Miscommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776560) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
